ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Judgement Day (Jon: Ultimate Adventures)
Story CLICK HERE FOR THE PREVIOUS EPISODE. MUST READ PREVIOUS EPISODE TO GET THIS ONE. We see London, from an aerial view. We here Jon talking off screen. Jon: It has only been 15 minutes since Ulticon and his team attacked, and there were already deaths. Innocents who weren’t even partaking in the fight. If this is what being a hero is, then I don’t want to be a hero. But I promised to stop Ulticon, and that is a promise I will keep. The scene moves to Hyde Park. Humungousaur (Jon) is seen flying into the ground. April runs over to him. April is suited up. April: You okay? Humungousaur: Yeah. Mystrix flies in and throws Jack into the ground and fires a mana beam at him. Humungousaur (Jon) goes in front of Jack and takes the hit. April fires some missiles knocking Mystrix away. Swampfire (Ben) arrives. Swampfire: This isn’t working. Gwen bounces along the ground and Gavin is seen, after throwing her. Gavin is in a stone form. Humungousaur: Easy. Humungousaur (Jon) goes and punches Gavin but Gavin catches the punch and throws Humungousaur (Jon) up in the air. Gavin jumps up and creates a mace with his hand and is about to punch Humungousaur (Jon) but Fourmungousaur punches Gavin away into the distance. Fourmungousaur catches Humungousaur (Jon), and places him on the ground. Humungousaur: Thank Ben. Fourmungousaur: No problem. Gwen wakes up and Swampfire (Ben) helps her up. Swampfire: We are badly outmatched. Humungousaur: No duh. We need time to recover. Gwen: I know a spell, but I will need help. The Omnitrix times out and Swampfire reverts into Ben. The Biomnitrix times out and Fourmungousaur reverts into Ben 10,000. Humungousaur (Jon) hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Anargy. Gavin, Ulticon, Ultimate Vilgax, Ultimate Aggregor and Mystrix see Anargy and head towards him. Anargy: Now or never Gwendolyn. Gwen and Anargy hold hands. Gwen: Transmintus Exportious. Anargy: Mencoup Lioandry. Gwen + Anargy: Gilfroud! A big flash emits from Gwen and Anargy and hits Ulticon, Ultimate Aggregor, Ultimate Vilgax, Gavin and Mystrix and they disappear. The Ultimatrix times out and Anargy reverts into Jon. Jon and Gwen look at each other and smile weakly, then they both faint. The scene transitions into the main room of the Plumber base. April, Kai, Jack, Jon 49, Azmuth 49, Gwen 10, April 10 and Kevin Levin are in the room. April and Kai are out of their suits. Jon and Gwen then enter the room, bit weak from the spell. Kevin goes to Gwen and helps Gwen. Jon looks at everyone. Jon: Where is everyone else? April: Looking for survivors. How long we got? Gwen: 30 minutes at the most. Kevin: I didn’t know you could use a powerful spell like that. Gwen: I had help from Jon you know. Magister Trill, Azmuth, Ben, and Ben 10,000 enter the Plumber base. Only a few of Magister Trill’s plumbers enter. Jon: Where’s the rest of you team? Magister Trill: Dead. Ben 10,000: A lot of civilians got hurt to. And some are dead. Jon: This is not how I want to fight, for innocents to get involved. Kevin: No matter where we go, there will be populated areas. Gwen: What about a quarry? Everyone keeps thinking about where to go, but Jon walks off without anyone knowing. Jon is on the balcony outside the plumber centre, leaning on the railings. Azmuth is on a table facing Jon. Azmuth: Difficult isn’t it, being a hero. Jon: It has only been 15 minutes since Ulticon and his team attacked, and there were already deaths. Innocents who weren’t even partaking in the fight. If this is what being a hero is, then I don’t want to be a hero. But I promised to stop Ulticon, and that is a promise I will keep. Azmuth: I know you will, but you have to know your limitations. Jon: My limitations are everyone getting hurt fighting my battle. Maybe it’s best if they all go back to their towns, time and universes. That way they can spend time with loved ones. Azmuth: Is that what your mother would say? Jon turns around angry. Jon: Don’t speak of her. Azmuth: You have always stuck by what your mother has said. What is it? Jon: Look after the place you love and the people inside, but look after the most precious thing to you. Azmuth: Are you forgetting what your response was? Jon: No, that’s one thing I’m never forgetting. One thing I am not ever going to forget. April is now on the balcony but Jon doesn’t notice as he is leaning on the railings looking over London. Jon: Look after April, no matter what the cost. Her life over mine. Azmuth: And after all these years, that is still the case? Jon: Yes. If I die and April lives, then my life is a successes. If April dies, then I have failed my mum. April runs towards Jon and Jon turns around seeing whose making the footsteps. April hugs Jon tightly. April (crying): You better not die. How do you think I’ll be? Jon hugs April back. Jon: You’ll be fine. April (crying): I made mum a promise too. Jon: What was that? April (crying): To make sure you live, and not do anything stupid. Make sure you stay on the hero course. Jon: She knew? Azmuth: Of course. She never told you because she thought you’d become big headed. Jon: And when I thought she knew a few years later, she died. April (crying): That wasn’t your fault. Jon: I could have stopped them April. Jon stops hugging April and pushes her back a bit. April (tearful): What you doing? Jon: Keeping my promise. Jon jumps off the balcony. April runs to the railings and frantically looks for Jon, but to no avail. Gwen 10 and Ben 10,000 enter the balcony. Gwen 10: What just happened? Azmuth: Jon came to realisation that involving everyone could mean your death. April (Tearful): So he has gone alone. Ben 10,000: Then we need to find out where Ulticon and the others are. That’s how we will find him. April: Yeah. Though search in groups or sporadically. Don’t want Jon to know. Gwen 10: Understandable. At a Quarry, Jon is overlooking the big open space. Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax enter, down in the centre. They are shouting to each other. Jon: Didn’t bring metal brain then. Gavin: We don’t need him. Jon: Disappointing, he has other work. Ultimate Vilgax: There’s nothing you can do to beat us! Jon jumps and heads straight for Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and gets Cannonbolt, who smashes onto the ground causing Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax to fall over. Cannonbolt: I’ll defeat you guys, then find Ulticon and finish him off. Gavin: Sure. Gavin runs towards Cannonbolt and goes to punch him but Cannonbolt punches him towards a tree then smash rolls into him, knocking Gavin out. Cannonbolt puts handcuffs on Gavin. Ultimate Vilgax: You think you have a chance against me? Cannonbolt: Depends on the alien. Ultimate Vilgax transforms into Rath. He is the same height as Vilgax and size, but has Rath’s features. Cannonbolt: Right. Cannonbolt hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: Let bwark this going! Ultimate Vilgax goes to punch Kickin Hawk, but Kickin Hawk blocks. Ultimate Vilgax keeps on punching in all directions but Kickin Hawk blocks all of them. Ultimate Vilgax: You can’t do anything. Kickin Hawk: Says the one who can’t land a punch. Kickin Hawk kicks Ultimate Vilgax into a tree and then finds some strong metal. Kickin Hawk gets it and then wraps it around Ultimate Vilgax, rendering him powerless. Kickin Hawk hits the Ultimatrix and reverts into Jon. Jon whistles and his car drives down to him. Jon herds Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax into the car and then drives off. At the Plumber base, Jon has put Ultimate Vilgax in a prison cell and then puts Gavin into one. Jon then turns around and sees Gwen 10 there. Jon: What’s up? Gwen 10: April said not to tell, but I think it’s important you know. Jon: Know what? Gwen 10: She has found out where Ulticon is and went with your counterpart, Ben and Ben 10K. Jon: Where?! Gwen 10: Hyde Park. Before Gwen 10 can say anything, Jon runs off. At Hyde Park, April, Ben and Ben 10K are fighting Ulticon. Ulticon knocks April to the ground. April tries to get up but weakly. Ben, as Big Chill, tries to freeze Ulticon, but Ulticon breaks out of the ice and punches Big Chill, knocking Big Chill out. Atomic-X, Ben 10K, goes to punch Ulticon, but Ulticon kicks him away, out of Hyde Park. Jon enters and is running towards Ulticon. April struggles to get up, and Ulticon fires a grey laser at her, vaporising her. Jon stops, near to where April was. Jon: APRIL! Ulticon: This is bliss. Jon: ARGH! Jon runs towards Ulticon. The screen goes dark and then comes back with April standing in a white room. April sees a door and walks through it, then is at her house, in her bedroom. April: Huh? How did I get here? I got shot by Ulticon. Am I dead? Paradox enters. Paradox: No, but I would understand why you think so. April: Paradox? Paradox: Hello there. April: Where am I? Paradox: I’m sure you’ll get more answers later on if you go downstairs. April looks at Paradox suspiciously and then heads downstairs. When April is downstairs, she is shocked as she sees her mum and Zoey sitting on the couch. Her mum, Holly, has brunette hair and is 5 foot 7. She wears a green summery dress. Zoey on the other hand, is 15 years old and wears a red top with dark blue/black jeans. Zoey is the same height as April, 5 foot 9. April: Mum? Zoey? Zoey and Holly get up from the couch and go over to her. April: I must be dead then if they are here. Paradox: As I said, the answers will come later, but here’s one now. They aren’t dead. Holly goes and hugs April, but April doesn’t hug back due to shock. When Holly lets go, Zoey hugs April and gets the same response then stops hugging April. Zoey: Hey cousin. April: How? Holly: That is very difficult to explain. Zoey: We have been here since our “deaths”. April: Why you say “deaths” like that? Paradox: Because they never died. Like you, I saved them a split second before the impact. April: Hold on so people think I am dead now? And Mum and Zoey were alive all this time? Holly: I know it’s a lot to take in dear. April: I’m not getting this at all. Paradox: That is understandable. Zoey notices Jon on the TV fighting Ulticon. Zoey: Who is the metal guy? April walks near the TV, and then sits on the couch when she realises Jon is there. April: That is Ulticon. And why is Jon there? Paradox: He went after you. April: How did he know I was there? Paradox: Gwen 10. April: Gwen 10. Zoey: We have been watching everything that is happening on the TV. Zoey, Paradox and Holly sit down on the couch. The scene now moves to Hyde Park. Frankenstrike, Jon, smashes into the ground. Frankenstrike stands up and gets out of the hole and the Ultimatrix times out and Frankenstrike reverts into Jon. Ben 10K and Ben are standing next to Jon. Ben: How do we even make a dent in this guy? Jon: I have no clue. But Ulticon will fall for killing April! Quad Hands runs in carrying Gwen 10 and April 10. Quad Hands stops next to Jon and chucks April 10 towards Ulticon. April 10 hits her Ultimatrix and transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast smashes into Ulticon, but nothing happens and then Ulticon punches Heatblast onto the floor next to Jon, Ben and Ben 10K and Heatblast revert back into April 10. Quad Hands then throws Gwen 10 and Gwen 10 hits her Omnitrix and transforms into Upgrade. Upgrade tries to merge with Ulticon but Ulticon shocks Upgrade while Upgrade is on his chest. Ulticon then picks up Upgrade and then throws Upgrade to the floor next to April 10. The Omnitrix reverts Upgrade to Gwen 10. Ulticon: There’s nothing you can do! Jon: You killed my sister! You think I’m just going to let that go. Ben’s get everyone out of here. This will be an NRG experience he won’t forgot. Ben grabs and carries Gwen 10 and Ben 10K carries April 10 and they run. Quad Hands is about to fight Ulticon but Jon gives him a stern look and Quad Hands runs after Ben and Ben 10K. Ulticon: Making them leave? You really do want a death sentence don’t you? Jon: You already done that when you killed April! Jon runs towards Ulticon and then hits the Ultimatrix transforming into NRG. NRG breaks out of his suit and fires a plasma ball at Ulticon. Ulticon takes no damage and then punches NRG back into the suit and then stamps on the suit. When Ulticon take his foot off the suit, there is a green flash and NRG has gone. Back at the house, April stands up sharply. April: Jon! Zoey: Seeing you here, you really do care about him a lot. I thought the TV was just a video of whatever Paradox wanted us to see. Paradox: No, I made sure the channel you are watching is about Jon and April. Holly: And Jack don’t forget. April: So, is Jon gone too? April sits back down. Back at Hyde Park, Ulticon is laughing, believing he has destroyed Jon. Then Ulticon gets picked up by Humungousaur and then thrown to the ground. Ulticon gets up. Ulticon: Marron! Humungousaur: You seem surprised. Ulticon: Not surprised, just finding you more of a nuisance. Humungousaur: Glad to be one. Humungousaur and Ulticon go to punch each other but grab each other’s fist. Ulticon the chucks Humungousaur up in the air and Humungousaur flails, then Humungousaur begins to descend. Ulticon then jumps above Humungousaur and then body slams Humungousaur. They both smash into the ground, destroying a lot of trees in the process. Ulticon gets off Humungousaur and the Ultimatrix reverts Humungousaur into Jon, who is unconscious. Ulticon begins to laugh and picks Jon up and begins to walk. The camera zooms into Jon’s head, where he seems to be at London Bridge station on the platform. Jon: Why am I here? Jon sits on the bench and then his younger self sits down next to him. Jon: Why are you here? Kid Jon: You’re giving up aren’t you? Jon: Giving up? Kid Jon: Yeah. Just because April is gone, you’re giving up on defending the Earth. Jon: I have not! I will stop Ulticon and his gang, no matter what! Kid Jon: But you won’t. April is dead and you can’t stop Ulticon. I don’t want to be you when I get older. Jon: I will defeat Ulticon but I haven’t got the right alien. Stopping Ulticon will be the best and avenging April. Kid Jon places his Omnitrix onto Jon’s Ultimatrix and then a green light engulfs them both. Back to where Ulticon is, taking Jon through London, Ulticon places Jon onto the road. Aggregor is there and so is Mystrix. Ulticon: There done. Was that so difficult? Aggregor: You killed him? Ulticon: Unconscious, easier to kill later on. Mystrix: I like it. The Ultimatrix gives off a green glow and engulfs Jon in the light. Mystrix and Aggregor cover their eyes. When the light has stopped engulfing Jon, he has transformed into Aero Jet and is also standing. Aero Jet: Aero Jet! Cool. Didn’t know I got this one back. Aggregor: This isn’t good. He is able to transform into a Wethosovorian. Mystrix: What can they do? Aero Jet: If I remember correctly. Aero Jet aims his right arm into the air and then shoots out a blue beam which makes the cloud join together and then begins to rain. Mystrix: Rain? What is that going to do? Ulticon tries to move but can’t. Ulticon: What? Aero Jet: You're rusting? Pah! Aggregor runs towards Aero Jet but April 10, as Ultimate Wildmutt, head butts Aggregor into Ulticon. Mystrix the attacks Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt lands next to Ben. Ben: Good work mana girl…..person. Mystrix: I’m Mystrix! Ben hits the Omnitrix and transforms into Ball Weevil and then spits a plasma ball onto the floor. Ball Weevil then runs around on it, dodging all the mana attacks from Mystrix. Ball Weevil fires the big plasma ball at Mystrix and Mystrix lands next to Ulticon. Ball Weevil: All up to you! Aero Jet: Got it. Aero Jet then fires a yellow beam up into the air and then points his left arm at Ulticon. Thunder is heard and then lightning strikes down and hits Ulticon, Aggregor and Mystrix but also Aero Jet. A portal opens and Paradox walks out of it. April, Holly and Zoey follow. Ball Weevil: April? When the lightning stops, Ulticon, Aggregor and Mystrix are all lying on the floor. April: Now, I haven’t seen Aero Jet for a long time. Aero Jet then falls forward and smashes onto the floor. Jon 49 arrives with Azmuth on his left shoulder and Azmuth 49 on his right. Azmuth jumps down and the Ultimatrix reverts Aero Jet into Jon. Azmuth: I see, so the Wethosovorian was re-unlocked from the data banks. April: Re-unlocked? Azmuth: You should have died. Ultimate Wildmutt walks over and Ball Weevil reverts back into Ben. Ultimate Wildmutt: How is April here? Paradox: I saved her and took her to another dimension where I let her mother and cousin rest. Ben: But now they are here. April: Yeah, because we never died. Ben: Now we just need to get rid of Ulticon and his gang. Paradox: I’ll take Ulticon and the others off your hands. Paradox clicks his fingers and he disappears along with Ulticon, Aggregor and Mystrix. April: Now, how do we wake Jon up? Ben: How did he faint anyway? Azmuth 49: A Wethosovorian is strong but are also weak against their own powers. Zoey: Well that is stupid. Paradox returns through his time portal. Paradox: Well, now for everyone not from this dimension. Everyone shakes hands and then goes into the portal with Paradox. April: What about Ben 10K and Gwen 10? Paradox: I’ll get them too. Paradox enters his portal and it closes. Ben and April lift Jon up. At the plumber base, Jack and Magister Trill are counting all the dead Plumbers. Kevin and Gwen are at the computers, checking the internal system. The door open with Jon on a bed. April and Ben are pushing the bed into the room. Everyone goes to Jon. Then Holly and Zoey walk in. April: I thought I said I needed to talk to everyone before you come in! Jack sees Holly and Zoey. Jack: Zoey? Zoey: Hi brother. Holly: It’s complicated. April: I’ll explain at home. Jon needs to hear it too. Gwen: How are you here? I thought you died? April: Paradox. Kevin: Oh. Jon opens his eyes and slowly sits up. Jon: Where’s Ulticon? April: Gone, defeated. Jon: Good. Jon realises April is alive. Jon (Shocked): You’re alive?! Kevin: Doesn’t seem like she is the only one. Jon sees Holly and Zoey. Jon: Mum and Zoey? I must be dead. April: You’re not dead. Paradox walks in. Paradox: Maybe it will be easier if I explain. Holly and Zoey were transported to a smaller dimension by me to survive and couldn’t return till I allowed them. When Ulticon shot at April, I saved her too. Gwen: So them three never died? Jon: This is very confusing. But it is Paradox. Paradox: I’ll try to take that as a compliment. Magister Trill: Seems like I know the death count. Jon: What is it? Magister Trill: You won’t like it. Kevin: No one likes to hear the death count. Gwen: What is it? Magister Trill: 2.4 Million. Everyone is shocked. Jon: So all this, for 2.4 Million to die. Azmuth: Winning never comes at no cost. Jon: I don’t want to be a hero anymore then. Jon gets off the bed and begins to walk towards the door. April goes in front of him and stops him. Jon: What? April: If you weren’t a hero, Ulticon would have wiped out the whole of London. Maybe even the whole of the world. I know I couldn’t have beaten him, and I don’t think Ben has a Wethosovorian in his Omnitrix. Azmuth: He does. Ben: I’m not sure I want it unlocked. Jon: But if I had died again, then the Wethosovorian would had to have been unlocked. Holly: Stop hurting yourself. It’s not your fault that everyone died. Jon: But it is. April: Now listen! You are a great hero and you have protected England and the UK multiple times. Yes a few million people died, and they will all get funerals, but you saved billions. Jon walks past April. Ben: Where you going now? Jon: Someone needs to fix the city up. Jon runs out the door and a faint green light is seen. Gwen: Well, what do we do? Ben: The only other thing we can do. Tell the families. Kevin: I have a few pages here. Holly: Let’s split up and tell the families. Magister Trill: Sorry, but only Plumbers have that authority. Zoey: So what do we do? Jack: You can go back to our house. Holly: Our house? April: We still live at the same place mum. Everyone begins to get to work. The screen goes black, signalling the end of the episode, and series. The title appears: Jon: Ultimate Adventures. Afterword: Hey, Polarbear114 here. I just want to know what you guys think of Jon: Ultimate Adventures. How you feel it has been and if there are any points I need to make clear for Season 4 or any other fan fiction I write for Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Magister Trill Plumbers Azmuth Jon 49 Azmuth 49 Ben 10,000 April 10 (First Appearance) Gwen 10 Ben Tennyson Kevin Levin Gwen Tennyson Paradox Villains Gavin Ulticon Mystrix Ultimate Vilgax Aggregor *Ultimate Aggregor Aliens Used Jon *Humungousaur x2 *Anargy *Cannonbolt *Kickin Hawk *Frankenstrike (Cameo) *NRG (Cameo) *Aero Jet Jon 49 *Quad Hands Ben *Swampfire *Big Chill (Cameo) *Ball Weevil Gwen 10 *Upgrade April 10 *Heatblast *Ultimate Wildmutt Ben 10K *Fourmungousaur *Atomic-X (Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures